bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Becca Kufrin
|image=Bachelorette14-Promo4.jpg |name=Rebecca Jill Kufrin |born= |hometown=Minnesota, Texas |occupation=Publicist |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelor:'' Season 22 The Bachelorette: Season 14 }}Rebecca Jill "Becca" Kufrin was a contestant on the twenty-second season of The Bachelor, where she got engaged to Arie Luyendyk Jr.. He ultimately chose to pursue a relationship with runner-up Lauren Burnham instead. She was announced as the next bachelorette on the After the Final Rose show. Personal life When she appeared on The Bachelor she got engaged to Arie Luyendyk Jr.. He broke off the engagement after a couple of weeks, in order to pursue runner-up Lauren Burnham. On her season of The Bachelorette she got engaged to Garrett Yrigoyen. They plan to move in together in the nearest future and maybe get a couple of dogs. Biography Retrieved from abc.com The gut-wrenching finish to Becca Kufrin's romance with Arie Luyendyk Jr. left Bachelor Nation speechless. In a change of heart, Arie broke up with America's sweetheart just weeks after proposing to her – stealing her fairytale ending and her future. Now, the humble fan favorite and girl next door from Minnesota returns for a second shot at love, starring on The Bachelorette. With the help of her family and friends, Becca was able to pick up the pieces and put the focus back on herself, moving forward with her life. It is strong willpower and a firm set of Midwest values that lead Becca to one certain conclusion: She is willing to take another leap of faith to look for her soul mate, the love of her life, again. But this time, it will be on her terms and forever. Becca was raised by her parents Jill and Steve Kufrin, who provided a consummate example of what a marriage should be. She also looks up to her older sister, Emily, the epitome of confidence and charisma. Her father's passing when she was 19 was pivotal and made her look at life through a different lens, where she learned to appreciate each day to the fullest. When Becca isn't making a splash at the boutique public relations agency where she works or planning her next overseas trip, she can be found at home hosting dinner parties for her friends. Will Becca be ready for another engagement after such a heartwrenching breakup? Or will her past haunt her own journey to find the one? Becca believes she can find love again – this time, forever! Trivia Retrieved from abc.com *She is 5'7" *She has 3 tattoos. One on her right foot, one on her right wrist and hand. *She thinks her best attributes are that she is loyal, honest and charismatic. *Her top 3 all time favorite movies are "Sister Act 2", "Gladiator" and "Pitch Perfect". *The most embarrassing thing she listens to are country (when she feels sad) or the "Sister Act 2" sooundtrack (her friends think it's more embarrassing than she does). *The 5 things she can't live without are: chapstick, facial lotion, bobby pins, popcorn and stamps. *Her biggest date fear is that they will out of things to talk about and not mesh well togehter, or have food stuck in her teeth. *The top 3 things on her bucket list are: Hot-air ballooning, grape stomping and fall in love and own a house and dog with her partner. Gallery Rebecca_(Bachelor_22)1.jpg Arie-Proposal-Becca.png|Arie proposing to Becca. Bachelorette14-Promo1.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo2.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo3.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo5.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo6.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo7.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo8.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo9.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo10.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo11.jpg Bachelorette14-Promo12.jpg BeccaProposal.jpg|Garrett proposing to Becca. The_Ring_-_Season_14.jpg|Becca's ring from Garrett. BacheloretteSpecial-Becca.jpg|''Bachelorette'' special. Category:Bachelorettes Category:Females